The prior art devices are repleat with devices that do not provide for ease and efficiency in the method and apparatus for cutting vegetables and thorny type flowers, but it has been found that the present invention provides the object, advantages and features of improved and simple accomplishment in the cutting of the vegetable okra and thorny type flowers. It is further an object and advantage of the invention to provide a scissors type apparatus with a blade mounted perpendicular to the handles or to the distal end from the handles and to provide a notch on the lower member to cradle the stem to be cut. Further an object of the invention is to provide on top and bottom members of a neck adjacent to the blade with a rubber ring to support the body of the stem being cut. These rubber rings also allow the item to be removed from the bush and held in place so that the stem can be emptied into a container or it can be held for other disposition without actually touching it with the hands.
A further object and advantage of the present invention is to provide apparatus for cutting a vegetable without actually touching the plant with one's hands. A further and additional object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for cutting thorny type flowers without contact with one's hands when not using gloves or other protective means.
An object of the invention is also seen in providing a rubber ring or rings mounted on a nose structure of the shears for holding the item while being cut from a bush and being held in place until disposed or dropped when opening the scissors element.